


Simbang Gabi

by agnes_writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, This is a Christmas Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_writes/pseuds/agnes_writes
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace discover a strange Filipino Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	Simbang Gabi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, I know this is weird, but I've always loved the idea of seeing characters in my home country, and Christmas in the Philippines is so unique and whimsical that I had to write about it with my two favorite soft boys. 💕
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A couple things to note:
> 
> Simbang Gabi: a novena mass tradition that takes place in the middle of the night (around 3-4 AM) 9 days before Christmas  
> Bibingka: a delicacy that Filipinos eat traditionally after mass during Simbang Gabi

Will pretended that Nico wasn't glaring holes in the back of his head as he pulled him along into the crowd.

“I don't like this, Will,” Nico muttered, but Will chose to ignore him, his eyes fixing on the fairy lights wrapping around the trees. Star ornaments hung from each entrance of the massive cathedral.

The air was chillier in mid-December, the sky still asleep with a deep blue—they had a couple of hours more before his father rode across the sky on his chariot, turning the dark into shades of red, orange and purple until finally, the sky settled on a bright cerulean. Everyone seemed to be charged with a quiet excitement as the cathedral bell rang four times, an unspoken announcement to the churchgoers surrounding them. They flock to the arching doors of the church, and Will, with Nico in the tow, allowed the tide of people to take them.

“We'll just take a peek, aren't you curious?”

“The gods will consider it as blasphemy—”

“It's not like we'll join them in praying.”

“You know, other half-bloods have been struck down for less—” Nico told him, grimacing at Will's excited smile as he drank in the cathedral.

_Annabeth would have a field day with this_ , Will thought, as he examined the cathedral's foundations. The dome ceiling was enormous, with faces of angels—cherubs, as the Catholics called them—were painted, adorning the wall. Murals of Jesus Christ—a half-blood in his own right, unbeknownst to the people around him—were in every corner of the church, depicting his life, passion, and resurrection. Will sighed—most demigods suffered the same fate, but they certainly didn't get entire religions built around them.

Apparently the Catholic god had an uncanny similarity with their parents, Will noted, namely, that they were quite _vain_ , as he stared at the intricate marble statues of notable men and women who had served the church, saints, performing miracles and acts of God. They stood beside each pillar along the wooden pews, delicately painted with names' engraved in gold.

But the altar was the true eye-catcher of them all—the most grandiose display in the whole space was the giant cross of Jesus fixed on the wall overlooking the attendees. Beside him stood two statues of Mary, their Queen of Heaven, and St. Joseph, each their own set of spotlights. An array of flowers lined the foot of each statue, ivory white pillars and lace and gold trimmings decorating their already elegant display. A priest stood in the middle of it all, a white table with a book stand that held their Holy Text and a golden chalice carefully placed on top.

Will heard even Nico's breath catch at the sight of them. Wonder wasn't a strong enough word for the feeling filling him. It was light and giddy, mixing with the tiniest bit of adrenaline from doing something borderline dangerous.

“I guess the gods do have a reason to be jealous, huh?” Nico asked, his eyes trained on the churchgoers as they started singing a church hymn—they sounded nice, and Will fought back a smile.

“They do, apparently.”

“We should really get out of here, Will.” Nico tugged his sleeve, and Will took one last look around before meeting his eyes.

Nico sighed, his dark eyes softening at Will's pleading face. He crossed his arms and arched a brow.

“Okay, five more minutes, but if Zeus strikes us down, you'll never hear the end of it from me in the Underworld, got it?”

Will nodded, but he knew that they had to leave soon. They were already toeing the line by even being there, and the gods see everything; the fact that they hadn't killed them yet means they're probably exercising patience. Will didn't want to test how little patience they had for them, though.

He slid his hand into Nico's and turned, the sound of the music echoing along the church chambers trailing behind them.

“You happy?” Nico asked softly, his hand squeezing Will's, and warmth filling his chest.

“Little bit. There's something else I wanna try, though,” Will grinned, and from the look on Nico's face, he knew he wouldn't say no to him.

\---

“What is _that_?” Nico asked, staring at the thing in Will's hand, an eyebrow raised.

They were sitting by the stone paved seats outside the church, Will wearing Nico's jacket to keep the chill away. Nico didn't mind the cold as much and if he was completely honest, it looked better on Will than it did on him. Granted, everything looked better on Will. He was unfairly attractive, and the way he turned heads among the crowds both made Nico feel annoyed and smug; knowing thay it was his hand Will was holding.

The sky was turning into a shade of purple now, signaling day break, and the sounds of the mass songs filled the cathedral courtyard.

Will simply grinned at him, placing it into his hand. That damned grin will get him to say yes to anything, and frankly, Nico thinks Will is abusing its power a little.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“It's bibingka, Nico. I wanted to try it before the mass ended, otherwise this place would be completely swamped.”

Nico inspected the warm thing in his hand. It looked like a cake—if left in the oven for too long. The two sides were slightly charred, and it was wrapped in a banana leaf, which Nico thought was probably impractical for the trees. It smelled smoky, too, as if it was left by the fire for too long. Skepticism flooded him, even as he watched Will take an eager bite from his. His blue eyes lit up as he nudged for Nico to try his.

“How exactly was this made?”

“I think it's placed over coals with the banana leaf already in it? It's like baking, but pre-oven style.”

“Sounds tedious—”

“Stop being a baby and try it already.”

Nico harrumphed, glaring at Will who was wearing an innocent smile. He huffed and took a bite of the cake, catching a bit of the cheese topping with it.

It was spongy, and soft. The cheese melted on Nico's tongue and coated his mouth with the strangest mixture of smoke and sweetness. It was warm; it took him back to the cozy nights he had with Bianca at the Lotus Hotel, when they nearly passed out from exhausting gaming, he would snuggle up next to her and she'd stroke his hair asleep.

Now Will does it in her place.

It tasted strangely of a home.

“Well... This isn't that bad.”

“Apparently, it's this tradition for people to buy it when they go to Simbang Gabi—”

“And what is—?”

“I don't know, really, some weird Christmas tradition they've had for ages. They say if you complete the nine nights, you get a wish.”

Nico snorted, and Will elbowed him, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Well, their god is certainly generous. Unlike some.” Thunder rumbled in the clear sky and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Talk about fragile egos.”

“Don't be snippy; I think it's a nice tradition to have,” Will glanced around to see if they were alone, then rested his head on Nico's shoulder. Instinctively, Nico's arm snaked around Will's waist, pulling him closer. The press of his body was warm and comforting, and even now, the beginnings of butterflies flitted around his stomach.

“Why, exactly?”

“There's just something so hopeful about it; it's something to believe in. Or to look forward to.” Will sighed, nuzzling his face into Nico's neck, and Nico's ears burned.

“Alright, picture me this, then. Suppose we weren't demigods—” Thunder. Nico ignored it, continuing, “—and we finished those nine nights, what would you wish for?”

Will raised his head, blue eyes twinkling in the changing colors of the Christmas lights.

“...what about you?”

“I asked you first.”

“Well, I want to know yours, first.”

Nico returned his gaze, his heart now pounding. He has no clue why he's not used to this—why he feels like a school boy with a crush, he's a son of Hades, he's raised the dead and fought in two wars, gods damn it all—but Will Solace just had a way of reducing his defenses to a puddle.

“Well... I guess...” Nico trailed off, sensing Will's anticipation of his answer. “I'd wish for Bianca back.”

Will stilled in his arms, his unasked question hanging in the air.

_Are you okay?_

The thought made Nico smile a little.

“It was just... it's so stupid, you know? She's doing well in the Underworld, and she told me herself to stop summoning her, but...”

Will squeezed his hand.

“She was my only family for so long. I thought I lost her when she joined the Hunters and I was so mad—” Nico shook his head. What he'd do to let Bianca stay with the Hunters now; at least she'd be alive and well.

“That's pretty selfish of me,” Nico chuckled dryly. “But yeah. That.”

Will was silent for a long time, his only response a tiny nod.

“...I don't think it's selfish at all. We all lost something we want back.”

Nico turned to him, raising an eyebrow, as he sat upright, but Will's eyes looked distant, as if he was seeing something from a faraway time.

“So what about you?”

“Hm?”

“What would you wish for?”

“I—” Will paused, biting his lip. A blush painted his cheeks and Nico's chest fluttered.

“I'd wish for our happiness, I guess.” His voice was a whisper, embarrassment painting his features.

Our happiness. Not his own, not just Nico's. Theirs.

He could kiss him right now.

“That implies that there's an 'us',” Nico said instead, allowing a hint of teasing to color his voice.

“Wow, way to ruin the moment, Death Boy,” Will shot back, frowning. Nico pulled Will back next to him, letting him lean on his shoulder, and Will sighed contentedly. His hair smelled of pinewood and smoke, and Nico took a whiff, inhaling his scent, taking in his warmth.

He gingerly placed a kiss on the top of Will's head, feeling his breath hitch in his arms.

“I hope the moment's redeemed now.”

\---

The people flooded to the streets, their excited chatter floating to the heavens, mixing with the sounds of Christmas carols and church bells, the smell of the freshly baked bibingka wafting through the air, and all their eyes glossed over the two boys sitting on the stone bench—one pale as moonlight and hair dark as ink, one tan and hair as the golden as the sun, black jacket draped across their shoulders, watching the sky tuck the stars and moon away.


End file.
